Cold Stream
Cold Stream is an upcoming DLC for Left 4 Dead 2. It was announced in a blog post on February 16, 2011.Cold Stream A beta was released on March 22, 2011 on Steam and remains open for public testing. The release date will be July 24th 2012. Blog Post Cold Stream is unique in that every chapter ends with a gauntlet crescendo event leading to the safe room. Even the finale Cut-throat Creek is a gauntlet panic event through the entire chapter, similar to The Bridge in The Parish. Released in Cold Stream Only for Left 4 Dead 2 * Cold Stream, a community-made campaign from the creator of the 2 Evil Eyes 'community campaign. * Ports of Death Toll, Dead Air, Blood Harvest, and Crash Course. Achievements :''See Main Article: Achievements Beta Cold Stream was released to the public on the official servers on PC/Mac via beta release on March 22, 2011 for play testing and bug-seeking, such as finding nav-mesh bugs, navigational issues, hit box problems, missing zombie ladders, art problems, and more. An in-game bug reporter was activated at the same time allowing players to send feedback and bug reports. This feature was announced by Valve to be extended eventually to work with other community campaigns. But strangely, there's no "Report Bug" button in the main menu or the in-game menu, which requires writing "bug" in the Developer Console yourself. Players can also post feedback on the official forums in the Cold Stream section. Development of Cold Stream can also be followed on Valve's official twitter account located here. Notes * The campaign features models re-used from the Garry's Mod map gm_forest. The game files in "left4dead2_dlc3" contain a folder named "gm_forest." * Despite the fact that it is going to become an official map, and though Parts of the campaign reference the Left 4 Dead campaigns made by Valve, Cold Stream is ''not''' part of the official ''Left 4 Dead canon, and as such, does not fit in with the central storyline in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * The campaign has several artifacts recycled from other Left 4 Dead campaigns, having the SOS painted sign and the News Chopper 5 Helicopter from No Mercy, the elevator from Hard Rain, graffiti from all of the campaigns, and the Army jets from The Parish. * In-game character dialogue is notably sparse, being largely confined to repetitive one-liners recycled from Left 4 Dead 2. * Left 4 Dead tropes encountered in this campaign include a high-level bridge crossing, rescue helicopters, aerial bombing of a freeway overpass, radio-for-rescue, climbing tanker trucks, a crescendo event maze and cabins in the middle of a wood. * In reply to a Twitter post on May 4, 2011, Valve explained that they are experimenting with moving community campaigns over to the Xbox 360, along with Cold Stream. * Cold Stream currently features Swamp Fever's Mud Men and The Parish's Riot Infected; however, this could change before the official release. * Since the release of the Dead Air beta, Cold Stream has its own intro theme music and reuses The Parish's beta horde theme, a decision largely suggested by players from the forums. Prior to this, Cold Stream reused Swamp Fever's intro and horde music; although deemed fitting for this campaign, they were eventually replaced by the soundtracks mentioned above. * An achievement called STREAM CROSSER was added. Valve said that if 20,000 players get it they would be rewarded. This goal was achieved almost four hours after the achievement was released according to the L4D blog, and the reward was to release the Dead Air campaign to Left 4 Dead 2 early, which was on July 22, 2011. * Significant changes were rolled out in the July 2011 update. Among the more notable revisions were wholesale (and most welcome) changes to the Memorial Bridge chapter and ultimate Finale sequences. Common Infected spawning behaviours were now more credible and had tighter sequence linking whilst the number of Special Infected was reined in to enhance the "surprise factor" during gameplay. In addition, the revised Cut-throat Creek chapter saw the introduction of an innovative visibility-reducing mist effect. * At the beginning of the first chapter, an Infected attacks Ellis, but deals no damage during the intro. * If the current poster remains official, it will be the only campaign poster not to feature the Survivors. Beta Screenshots File:ColdStream.png|Cold Stream's beta loading screen. Notice no name on the poster.|link=File:DefaultL4D2Poster.png zombie.jpg G3.jpg doom.jpg NOBODY'S FLYING THE CHOPPER!!!.jpg|Before the July 6th update of Cold Stream, no rendered pilot was present in the chopper. External Links Official Cold Stream Forum References